fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Gardevoir
Summary Gardevoir and Gallade are Psychic type'''Pokémon introduced in the '''Hoenn region. They are the final evolutions of Ralts, evolving from Kirlia. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 4-C | 4-A | 3-C | 4-A | 3-C Origin: 'Pokemon '''Age: '''Varies '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Reading, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Sealing, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Black Hole Creation, Precognition, Power Bestowal, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Psych Up, Trace), Dream Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Time Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Attack Reflection, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Can steal the affects of moves, Instinctive Reactions, Pain Manipulation, minor Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Destiny Bond), Can swap the opponent's physical and non-physical durability, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Acausality(Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychic Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Reading, Reality Warping, and Dragon-based abilities | All previous abilities boosted, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, BFR | All previous abilities boosted, Martial Arts, Blade Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Rock Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted | All of Kirlia's abilities boosted, Flight, Air Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Wish Granting, Transmutation, Existence Erasure | Previous abilities boosted '''Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight) | Star Level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun) | Multi-Solar System Level+ (Comparable to Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gothitelle, who can manipulate space at this potency,create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars) | Galaxy Level (As a Mega Evolution, he should be far superior to his previous form.) | Multi-Solar System Level+ (Can create a world with a background full of stars. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gothitelle, who can manipulate space at this potency,create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Musharna, who can turn dream worldsto mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars) | Galaxy Level (As a Mega Evolution, they should be far superior to their previous form) Speed: Speed of Light (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun) | FTL+ (Far faster than before) | FTL+ (Far faster than before) | FTL+ (Far faster than Kirlia) | FTL+ (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: ''' '''Unknown | Unknown | | Unknown | Unknown physically. Multi-Stellar'''with psychic power. '''Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class+ | Galaxy Class | Multi-Solar System Class+ | Galaxy Class Durability: Dwarf Star Level | Star Level | Multi-Solar System Level+ | Galaxy Level | Multi-Solar System Level+ | Galaxy Level Stamina: '''Very high '''Range: '''Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable | None notable | Galladite | Gardevoirite '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand '''Weaknesses: '''Poison, Ghost, and Steel type attacks | Same as Ralts | Flying, Ghost, and Fairy type attacks | Same as Ralts '''Key: '''Ralts | Kirlia | Gallade | Mega Gallade | Gardevoir | Mega Gardevoir '''Note: '''Credits to TheHadouCyberspaceWitch for the info of the profile. Respect Threads Battle Record '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3